


1х02: Неожиданное (Unexpected)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Music, Science Fiction, Series, Team Dynamics, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое правило путешественника во времени: не ввязываться в разговоры с мертвыми людьми!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1х02: Неожиданное (Unexpected)

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: цитируемой песни не существует.  
> А также: эта серия чуть не была названа "Дэнни в небе с алмазами".  
> У меня все.

\- Видела твоих родителей вчера, - сказала Кэролайн. – Они все еще считают, что ты сошел с ума.

Ее голос доносился из динамиков небольшого ноутбука с искажением, будто из другой галактики: многочисленные приборы в здании глушили сигнал. Картинка на экране тоже оставляла желать лучшего, но даже от пикселизированной Кэролайн трудно было отвести глаза. Дэниел скучал по ней сильнее, чем готов был признаться.

\- Честно говоря... – начал было он, но Кэролайн его опередила.

\- Красивый флаг.

Дэниел машинально обернулся, хотя и без этого знал, что находится у него за спиной. Огромное полотно на всю стену с флагом "одинокой звезды" было подарком на новоселье от Джо и Свена. Был еще флаг США, который полагалось повесить снаружи на дверь, но Дэниел пока не спешил этого делать. Он, в отличие от остальных, не представлял здесь свою страну.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он и все-таки добавил: - Мне тебя здесь не хватает.

На мгновение улыбка пропала с лица Кэролайн, но она встряхнула головой и весело сказала:

\- Если твоей организации не нужен работник вроде меня – им же хуже.

Он спрашивал об этом у Шефа – даже раньше, чем поинтересовался размером своей зарплаты – но тот сказал лишь "Я попрошу американский офис с ней связаться". Не совсем отказ, но и явно не согласие.

\- Да ты правда ничего не теряешь. Люди тут целыми днями сидят над старыми книгами, изредка делая перерыв на...

Звук сирены оборвал его упражнения во лжи во спасение. Кэролайн, явно встревоженная, наклонилась ближе к камере.

\- Дэн? Что...

\- Извини, мне нужно бежать!

"Зеро-Один вызывает", сказал динамик на стене голосом Джо, и Дэниел захлопнул крышку ноутбука, прерывая звонок.

- ...на спасение мира. Черт.

Подхватив со стола планшет, он выбежал за дверь, не останавливаясь даже, чтобы закрыть ее на замок. Жизнь в ритме путешественника во времени требовала своих жертв.

 

***

 

\- Ну что, нехакер, - Джо отключил переговорное устройство и, откинувшись назад в кресле, забросил ноги на стол рядом с локтем Дэниела. – Ты уже обустроился?

Дэниел наградил его выразительным взглядом и отодвинул руку.

\- Вполне.

Джо, как ни в чем не бывало, подтолкнул его носком ботинка.

\- И тебя не смущает, что мы все живем в этом же здании?

\- А должно?

\- Это, конечно, хорошо для работы, но, - он развел руками. – Что насчет личной жизни?

\- Моя личная жизнь осталась в Остине, - твердо сказал Дэниел и понадеялся, что это будет концом беседы.

Не тут-то было. Этим же вечером Джо поймал его в коридоре.

\- Ты пока что этого не замечаешь, но видеть одни и те же лица на работе, на кухне и в душевой – это очень быстро надоедает.

\- У меня отдельная душевая, - сказал Дэниел, сохраняя серьезное лицо.

Джо раздраженно вскинул руки и удалился в противоположном направлении.

\- Это маленький изолированный мирок, - сказал он на следующее утро, застав Дэниела в столовой. – Со всеми вытекающими.

Он вздохнул и отложил в сторону вилку.

\- Слушай, Бернс. Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

\- Я хочу показать тебе, чем в этих местах можно заняться на досуге, - сказал Джо и украл у него нетронутую кружку кофе.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что Дэну не понравится "Хэвен", - заметил Свен, опускаясь на соседний стул.

Джо, не глядя, выкинул в его сторону два пальца и продолжил:

\- Что ты любишь делать? У тебя есть хобби?

Он выглядел как терьер с любимой игрушкой: в глазах что угодно, кроме желания ее отпускать. Дэниел сдался.

\- Ну, - сказал он. – Я люблю видеоигры. Комиксы. Некоторые сериалы, но только...

\- А что-нибудь менее скучное? – перебил Джо. – Музыка? Какая музыка тебе нравится? Только не говори, что кантри, это клише.

Дэниел досчитал до десяти и терпеливо сказал:

\- Люблю рок-музыку.

\- Какую именно?

\- Ну... "Мьюз"?

Джо закатил глаза к потолку.

\- Думай масштабнее, ковбой. AC/DC? Лед Зеппелин? Битлы? Джимми Хендрикс, Боб Дилан, Элвис? Или ты не из тех, кто любит классику?

Сказать по правде, он действительно был не из тех. Но одной из наименее любимых сторон собственной личности для Дэниела было его нежелание признавать, что он плохо в чем-либо разбирался.

\- Конечно, мне нравятся "Битлз", - сказал он. – Они классные.

С триумфальной улыбкой Джо встал и удалился, захватив с собой кружку Дэниела.

\- Ты знаешь хоть одну песню "Битлз"? – поинтересовался Свен.

\- Ага, - рассеянно сказал он, глядя на закрывающуюся дверь столовой. – Что-то про подводную лодку.

 

***

 

Над целью этих расспросов Дэниелу долго ломать голову не пришлось. Два дня спустя он лежал пластом на кровати после дежурства, лениво прикидывая, сколько времени сейчас в Остине, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Открыто, - сказал он, не открывая глаз.

Повернулась ручка, и голос Джо сказал:

\- Ты не спишь еще, правда? Раздевайся.

\- Прости, что? – переспросил Дэниел, приподнимаясь на локтях. Он вроде бы хорошо расслышал, но убедиться не мешало.

\- Мы идем в клуб, но для этого тебе нужно переодеться. Быстрее, они закрываются в полночь.

Джо пересек комнату быстрым шагом, бросил ворох одежды прямо ему на колени и уронил на пол рядом с кроватью пару ботинок.

\- Это садо-мазо клуб? – спросил Дэниел, изучая кожаные штаны, кожаную куртку и черную футболку с обрезанными рукавами.

Рассмеявшись, Джо покачал головой.

\- Нет, это как-нибудь в другой раз. Я бы принес тебе костюм-тройку, как ты любишь – но, сам понимаешь, ограниченные ресурсы гардеробной.

Он посмотрел на ботинки – черные "Мартены" с высокой шнуровкой. Точно такие же были у него когда-то в школе.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мой размер?

\- Хороший глазомер. Ну, и еще ты никогда не закрываешь дверь на ключ.

Дэниел закрыл лицо руками, не зная, хочется ли ему сильнее рассмеяться или запустить Джо в голову ботинком. В конце концов он не сделал ни того, ни другого.

\- Бернс? – вопросительно сказал он, отнимая руку от лица. – Так куда мы собираемся?

И Джо довольно улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Есть один клуб в Ливерпуле. Но вообще-то правильный вопрос не "куда", а "когда".

 

***

 

\- Сейчас, пожалуй, самое время признаться, что я никогда здесь не был, - сказал Джо, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Все, что я знаю о шестидесятых, я знаю из интернета. Вполне возможно, что мы будем выделяться на фоне толпы.

\- Не знаю насчет шестидесятых, но в настоящем мы точно бросаемся в глаза, - заметил Дэниел. Он уже поймал на себе несколько любопытных взглядов.

Джо пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- Некоторые вещи не выходят из моды.

Ему легко было говорить: он выглядел так, будто родился в черном кожаном костюме. Все дело было в волосах, или во взгляде, или в походке – что бы это ни было, что-то в нем просто кричало "бунтарь". А Дэниел – Дэниел всю свою жизнь выглядел как отличник, пускай даже в какой-то период как отличник в черных "Мартенах". Образ загадочного рокера ему не шел, и к тому же в кожаных штанах было жарко.

\- Это оно? – спросил он, указывая на горящую красным вывеску: "The Cavern".

\- Да, - Джо понизил голос. – Ты помнишь план?

Кивнув, Дэниел последовал за ним через дорогу.

Внутри их встретила надпись: "Добро пожаловать в "The Cavern", самый известный клуб в мире" и звуки живой музыки. Когда они спустились по ступенькам, миновав еще одну громадную надпись с названием, глазам Дэниела предстала сцена, где парень и девушка в цветастых нарядах бодро перебирали струны на гитарах. Сцена была настолько крошечной, что, казалось, музыканты с трудом помещаются на ней в полный рост, да и непривычно низкий потолок тоже вызывал легкое ощущение клаустрофобии, однако не похоже было, чтобы кого-то это смущало. Количество людей внутри было непропорционально размеру помещения.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Джо подтолкнул его в бок и указал на каменную стену, где красовался знак "Gents". Молча кивнув, Дэниел принялся протискиваться сквозь толпу.

К счастью, в уборной было пусто.

\- Готов веселиться? – спросил Джо и картинным жестом распахнул дверцу самой дальней кабинки, будто приглашая его в лимузин. – После тебя.

\- Даже не знаю, - сказал Дэниел. Внутри было тесновато и для одного человека, не говоря уже про двоих. – Мое определение веселья обычно включает в себя меньше уединения в туалете с другими мужчинами.

Джо рассмеялся и извлек из кармана мини-планшет, прежде чем втиснуться следом за ним.

\- Твое определение веселья нуждается в корректировке, - сказал он, быстро набирая координаты. – Итак. 1961 год. Один из первых концертов "Битлз" в этом клубе. Они пока еще не слишком известны, поэтому постарайся сдерживать восторг.

Как обычно при открытии временного окна, никаких видимых изменений не произошло – они по-прежнему находились все в той же тесной кабинке, отголоски музыки по-прежнему доносились сквозь стены. Но едва Джо приоткрыл дверцу, перемена стала очевидна. В первую очередь Дэниелу бросилось в глаза освещение: по эту сторону оно было куда более тусклым. Пока он щурился, вглядываясь в полумрак за дверью, Джо уже ступил наружу и, осмотревшись, жестом позвал его.

\- Подожди две минуты, потом выходи, - сказал он вполголоса. – Я буду прямо напротив.

Чтобы занять себя чем-то, Дэниел вымыл руки ледяной водой и уставился в мутное зеркало. Он выглядел растерянным и слегка обеспокоенным: ни дать ни взять отличник на концерте рок-группы, не понимающий, как здесь убавить звук. Вздохнув, Дэниел попытался было пригладить волосы – нервная привычка, от которой он так и не смог избавиться с детства – но поймал себя и опустил руку. Здесь непослушные кудри были, пожалуй, уместны.

Когда ему показалось, что две минуты прошло, Дэниел вздохнул, расправил плечи и открыл дверь в коридор. В первое мгновение он испытал легкое ощущение сдвига реальности: сцена, которую он видел пару минут назад, теперь находилась немного в другом месте. Разница не бросалась в глаза, но была заметна ровно настолько, чтобы заставить моргнуть, как, впрочем, и все остальное вокруг. Стены были так же выложены камнем, но менее отполированы, отсутствовали кричащие вывески, напоминавшие о названии клуба, и все было заполнено сигаретным дымом. Людей тоже было значительно меньше. Сцена все еще пустовала.

Чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо.

\- Привет, - сказал Джо. – Интересные ощущения, да?

Дэниел молча кивнул, обводя взглядом помещение и людей в нем. Публика была разношерстной: кто в странновато выглядящих костюмах, кто в джинсах и коже, а девушки щеголяли высокими прическами и яркими нарядами. Совсем как стилизованный клуб, только без стилизации.

\- Я возьму чего-нибудь выпить, - сообщил Джо. – А ты займи стол.

Свободный столик было найти не так уж сложно. Он выбрал тот, который находился как можно дальше от человеческих глаз, и сбросил куртку на спинку стула: здесь было душно.

Джо вернулся как раз в тот момент, когда на сцену пригласили "молодую группу из местных", которых поприветствовали вежливыми аплодисментами. На вид эти ребята ничем не отличались от остальной публики в зале: все те же куртки, джинсы и стрижки под горшок, и один из них курил на ходу. Будь Дэниел фанатом "Битлз", он, наверное, сразу определил бы, кто именно, но издалека, в полумраке и задымленности зала они все были для него на одно лицо.

\- Подожди-ка, - сказал он. – Разве их не должно быть четверо?

\- Может, состав еще не определился, - Джо пожал плечами. – Это ведь ты фанат, а не я.

\- Я не то чтобы фанат... – уклончиво начал Дэниел.

\- Флетчер, если я зря перелопатил гору информации и зря пообещал Свену своего первенца за то, что он нас сейчас подменяет...

\- Нет, нет, - поспешно сказал он, повысив голос, когда кто-то из группы зацепил первые аккорды на гитаре. – Мне интересно, правда.

Джо наградил его недоверчивым взглядом, вздохнул и подтолкнул одну кружку ближе по столу.

\- Пей свое пиво.

Пиво было на вкус весьма неплохим, хоть и немного непривычным.

\- За какие деньги ты его купил? – поинтересовался Дэниел.

Вместо ответа Джо бросил ему монетку. Дэниел повертел ее в руках: серебряная, с портретом молодой королевы Елизаветы на одной стороне и гербом на другой.

\- Один шиллинг, - прочитал он. – Это вообще сколько?

\- Двенадцать пенсов.

\- Почему двенадцать?

\- Спросил человек, чья страна все еще не освоила метрическую систему...

\- О, заткнись, - сказал Дэниел и отвернулся к сцене.

Какое-то время они оба слушали молча. Ни одна из песен Дэниелу не была знакома, хотя его знакомство с творчеством "Битлз" вообще было весьма поверхностным. Они играли очень даже неплохо (чего и стоило ожидать, если подумать), но не особенно напрягались: каждые несколько минут кто-то объявлял перекур или спрыгивал со сцены и возвращался с тарелкой сандвичей, и концерт прерывался на время. Люди в зале выглядели достаточно заинтересованными, но никто не подпрыгивал в экстазе. Все было так... по-бытовому.

\- Каких-нибудь два года – и все будут писаться от восторга при виде этих ребят, - сказал Джо. – А они и не подозревают.

\- Ага... – рассеянно сказал Дэниел. На сцене парень с гитарой – кажется, это был Леннон – начал рассказывать какой-то анекдот. Его акцент был лишь отдаленно похож на то, как говорили Джо или Шеф: к своему удивлению, Дэниел не мог разобрать половины слов – хотя, может быть, это были просто причудливые британские ругательства.

В голове зашевелилась мысль. Дэниел мог и не озвучивать ее, даже больше, был уверен, что не стоит ее озвучивать, но что-то – вероятнее всего, выпитое пиво – заставило его с деланной беспечностью сказать:

\- Что если предупредить Леннона насчет... – как же его звали? – Чепмена?

Джо уставился на него, словно пытался понять, действительно ли Дэниел так туп, или притворяется. Потом фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- А заодно давай убьем Гитлера. Не глупи, Флетчер: мы должны предотвращать парадоксы, а не плодить их.

\- Знаю, - Дэниел отвернулся. Зря он не прикусил язык: ведь знал же, что услышит в ответ нечто вроде этого.

\- Никто не может сказать, чем это обернется, - уже мягче сказал Джо. – Скорей всего, Чепмен просто застрелит Леннона на день позже – это ведь тебе не кирпич на голову. Возможно, Леннон выживет, даже доживет до наших дней, продолжит создавать музыку. Всю музыкальную сцену это вряд ли изменит. Но каким бы незначительным ни казалось изменение...

\- Нельзя угадать, что оно за собой повлечет, я понимаю, - он вздохнул и отхлебнул еще пива. – Кстати, по-моему, я в туалете наступил на таракана. Будущее обречено?

Джо легко рассмеялся.

\- Да, пожалуй, нам пора подыскивать здесь квартиру. Первое правило путешественника во времени, Флетчер, как ты мог?

Во время следующего перекура Дэниел отлучился в уборную. Он как раз мыл руки, когда дверь хлопнула, и внутрь ввалился еще один парень. Дэниел бросил беглый взгляд на него и тактично отвел глаза, потом замер и осторожно, пытаясь не выдать своего внезапного интереса, посмотрел опять. Кожаная куртка, густая челка, длинный нос и черные брови.

\- Ох, черт, - вырвалось у него.

Юный Джон Леннон приподнял одну бровь и расстегнул брюки.

Чувствуя, как краснеет до корней волос, и не зная, что делать, Дэниел еще раз вымыл руки. Тоненький голос у него в голове – тот самый, который иногда говорил вещи типа "А что если ты сейчас возьмешь и швырнешь свой телефон с моста в воду?" – настаивал: "Посмотри. Посмотри". Дэниел плеснул водой на лицо.

\- Все хорошо, чувак?

Леннон обращался к нему. Никогда раньше Дэниел не думал, что когда-нибудь даже мысленно произнесет эту фразу. Хотя, если быть объективным, он вообще никогда особо про Леннона не думал. Но все же, рядом с ним стояла живая легенда. Кто в таком случае смог бы сохранить хладнокровие?

\- Да, все в порядке, - сказал Дэниел, выпрямляясь и вытирая лицо рукой. – Эмм. Вы круто играете.

\- Спасибо, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал Леннон.

Дэниел уступил ему место у раковины, но замешкался вместо того, чтобы благоразумно уйти. "Скажи ему", посоветовал голос в голове.

\- Можно твой автограф? – выпалил он. – На будущее. Когда прославитесь.

Леннон посмотрел на него примерно так же, как немногим ранее Джо, а потом рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Есть при себе ручка?

\- О... – Дэниел автоматически похлопал себя по карманам, но в карманы этих штанов не то, что ручка – колпачок от нее не влез бы. – Нет. Извини, не подумал.

\- Вижу, мы тебе на самом деле понравились.

Дальше краснеть было некуда.

\- Типа того, - он выдавил из себя нервный смешок.

\- Как тебя зовут, чувак? Может, передам тебе привет по радио, когда мы прославимся.

Дэниел застыл. Вот это уже было из области вмешательства в историю, или, по крайней мере, к ней опасно приближалось. Но у него было распространенное имя, так что, наверное, можно было рискнуть.

\- Дэн.

\- Окей, Дэн. Ты не здешний.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос. Дэниел кивнул, качнулся на носках ботинок.

\- Я из Остина. Техас.

\- Что же тебя привело в Ливерпуль?

Час от часу не легче. Он хотел поговорить. С каждой секундой Дэниел все красочнее представлял себе реакцию Джо, окажись тот рядом, но просто извиниться и уйти заставить себя не мог. Такие моменты, в конце концов, случались раз в жизни.

\- Друг, - сказал он. – Меня привел.

\- Хороший, должно быть, друг.

Он неопределенно передернул плечами. Не говорить же, что знакомы они две недели.

\- Ладно, Дэн из Техаса. Увидимся, когда мы там прославимся, - и Леннон, поправив перед зеркалом челку, был таков.

\- Ага, - пробормотал Дэниел, глядя ему вслед. – Непременно.

Когда он вернулся в зал, музыка вновь играла, а Джо лениво перебирал на столе кучку монет.

\- Все хорошо, Флетчер? – спросил он, не удостоив его даже взглядом.

\- Конечно, - сказал Дэниел и залпом осушил свою кружку.

Если Джо и заметил, что он врет, то ничего об этом не сказал.

Прошло еще минут двадцать, прежде чем исполнители на сцене сменились, и по обоюдному согласию решено было возвращаться в Лондон. Прежде Джо настоял на том, чтобы добраться до современной версии "The Cavern" пешим ходом от ближайшего заброшенного дома ради "аутентичности". Что бы ни имелось в виду под этим туманным определением, Дэниел готов был признать, что сравнение двух реальностей действительно произвело на него впечатление, какого не было бы, отправься они сразу в 60-е. Однако необходимости впечатлять его уже не было, поэтому знакомая кабинка в уборной вывела их на этот раз прямо в телепортационную камеру.

В офисе было тихо и спокойно, ничего чрезвычайного в их отсутствие не произошло, и с чистой совестью Дэниел отправился к себе в комнату отсыпаться перед следующей сменой. Последней его мыслью было рассеянное "Надо бы послушать их музыку как следует".

 

***

 

Об этом решении он вспомнил на следующий день во время разговора с Лаурой. У той при упоминании "Битлов" так засветились глаза, что Дэниелу стало немного неудобно за то, что ни он, ни Джо не подумали позвать ее с собой.

\- Да ничего страшного, - отмахнулась она, когда он попробовал озвучить эту мысль. - Я просто люблю их слушать, вот и все, - но Дэниел видел, что ей все-таки обидно.

Когда он попросил посоветовать несколько песен, Лаура пообещала целый список. И в самом деле, несколькими часами позже ссылка на готовый плейлист была у него на почте. После смены, вернувшись к себе в комнату, Дэниел устроился на кровати, открыл ссылку на ноутбуке, закрыл глаза и погрузился в музыку.

Ему понравилось, на самом деле понравилось. Лаура отправила ему подборку из перемежавшихся между собой энергичных и лирических песен: едва что-то медленное начинало усыплять, как следующая композиция опять цепляла внимание. И все они были смутно знакомы – то ли с того первого концерта, то ли просто из области общей эрудиции. Лишь пятая или шестая песня была для него абсолютно новой, и Дэниел прислушался к словам, как он делал с любой новой песней.

 

_Он шагает по миру от кабинки до кабинки_

_Пыльные ботинки и немного черной магии_

_Если он говорит, ты упадешь, то ты падаешь_

_Эй, мистер пророк, разве это не трагично?_

Сказать, что он сразу почувствовал неладное, означало бы соврать. Нет, Дэниел дослушал до конца первого куплета, постукивая пальцами по стенке в такт привязчивой мелодии, и приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на название песни. И вот тут ему пришлось сесть и глаза протереть, потому что она называлась "Пророк из туалета".

Само по себе это могло быть совпадением. Были в плейлисте и песни с более странными названиями. Но тут начался припев, и если прежде Дэниел думал, что "волосы зашевелились на голове" – это метафора, то в этот момент он понял, насколько правдивым могло быть это выражение.

_Но если он говорит, что ты пойдешь далеко_

_Я говорю, друг, лучше прислушайся_

_Если Дэнни-бой говорит, что ты звезда..._

\- Твою мать, - сказал он вслух.

 

_Эй, мистер пророк, что видят твои глаза?_

 

Пока Дэниел дослушал песню до конца, его имя повторилось еще достаточное количество раз, чтобы убедиться, что он не ослышался. Теперь он был почти уверен, что никогда не слышал ее прежде только потому, что прежде ее не существовало. Когда умолкли последние ноты, Дэниел нажал на паузу и замер, опустив голову и запустив руки в волосы. Кажется, он облажался.

Совесть говорила немедленно пойти к Джо и признаться во всем. Здравый смысл говорил, что Джо не обязательно знать, сам он этого не заметит, а никто другой не заметит тем более. Если Дэниел вообще правильно понимал, что произошло. Он набрал на всякий случай в поисковике запрос на историю написания песни, и выбросило его на Вики.

" _Gents'_ _Room_ _Prophet_ ", прочитал он, "песня группы _T_ _he_ _Beatles_ , впервые вышедшая на альбоме _With The Beatles_ в 1963 году. Авторство принадлежит Джону Леннону. Текст песни описывает историю, произошедшую с Ленноном, по его словам, на заре карьеры _T_ _he_ _Beatles_.

Из интервью журналу _Rolling_ _Stone_ :

"Мы не были известны ни одной собаке на родине, да и за границами родины не пользовались особой популярностью. Это был период, когда мы не напрягались – больше валяли дурака, чем выступали. И тут, после одного из таких ненапряжных концертов, я встречаю в туалете клуба странного парня, который говорит мне, что мы непременно прославимся. Не он первый, не он последний, конечно, и честно говоря, я решил тогда, что он псих, но то ли у него такая уверенность была написана на лице, то ли его ботинки мне понравились... в общем, он мне запомнился. И вот не прошло и года, как становится понятно, что этот парень попал в точку. И тут я подумал: а забавно, если он на самом деле мог видеть будущее? Сумасшедший пророк, который ходит из одного общественного туалета в другой и предсказывает людям судьбу. Я просто должен был об этом написать".

В записи песни участвовали..."

Дэниел перестал читать и ущипнул себя за руку, но проснуться это не помогло. Он умудрился на полном серьезе взять и вписать себя в историю. Как психа из туалета.

\- Твою мать, - еще раз повторил он, и прежде, чем успел передумать, был уже в дверях.

В комнате с номером 0-1 Джо рисовал что-то на салфетке, подперев голову рукой. Никого больше рядом не было, только медленно покрывались пылью приборы. Ночные дежурства были грустным и одиноким занятием. Дэниел плюхнулся на свободный стул и небрежно, как ему показалось, поинтересовался:

\- Джо, ты слышал когда-нибудь о песне "Пророк из туалета"?

Тот задумался на секунду и покачал головой, отбрасывая скомканную салфетку прямо на пол.

– Не думаю. А чья это?

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

\- "Битлз". Она... новая.

\- Каким таким образом... – Джо осекся и сузил глаза. – Флетчер, ты что-то натворил?

\- Эмм, - сказал Дэниел.

К тому времени, как он закончил объяснять все, что произошло, Джо просто смотрел на него без всякого выражения. Дэниел ожидал другого.

\- И теперь это в Википедии. Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, ты меня пугаешь, - закончил он.

\- Ты феерический идиот, Флетчер, - сказал Джо. – Легче?

Дэниел хотел было сказать, что да, примерно этого он и ожидал, но Джо уже открыл рот и не собирался его закрывать.

\- Первое правило путешественника во времени: не ввязываться в разговоры с мертвыми людьми!

\- Я думал, первое правило – не наступать на тараканов...

\- Второе правило, - перебил Джо. – Не представляться им! Третье правило – не рассказывать о будущем!

\- Да не делал я этого! – Дэниел в отчаянии взъерошил волосы: они, должно быть, уже давно стояли дыбом. – Я просто попросил у него автограф на случай, если они прославятся...

Джо закрыл лицо рукой.

\- Что теперь делать? – рискнул спросить Дэниел.

Пальцы раздвинулись, на него недружелюбно посмотрел один глаз.

\- А что тут, по-твоему, можно сделать?

\- Я не знаю, - мрачно сказал он. – Это ты специалист по путешествиям во времени.

\- И специалист говорит, что сделать ничего нельзя! Если бы я видел этот ваш тет-а-тет, то пришлось бы стереть последние минуты из его памяти – хотя, к твоему сведению, четвертое правило путешественника: пользоваться коррекцией памяти только в крайнем случае!

\- А что если мы сейчас отправимся назад и...

\- Ты чем меня только что слушал? Только в крайнем случае! Все, мистер туалетный пророк, дело сделано. Не так ты хотел прославиться, да?

\- Ты же не серьезно, правда? – с надеждой сказал Дэниел.

Джо молча посмотрел на него.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. То есть Джон Леннон теперь всегда будет считать меня психом? А вместе с ним и весь мир?

\- Ну, во-первых, кому в здравом уме может прийти в голову связать с этой историей тебя, родившегося через тридцать лет? Во-вторых, Джон Леннон уже давно никого ничем не считает...

\- Это не смешно, Бернс.

\- Хорошо, потому что я не смеюсь.

Теперь настала очередь Дэниела закрывать лицо руками.

\- Ты ведь не расскажешь Шефу? – глухо пробормотал он.

\- Даже не знаю, Флетчер, почему я не должен этого делать?

Дэниел отнял руку от лица.

\- Потому что ты тоже там был? Потому что в это время должен был быть на дежурстве?

\- Чертов шантажист.

Судя по тону, Джо не был по-настоящему зол, а стало быть, ничего поистине ужасного не произошло. Пространственно-временному континууму не грозило порваться на части из-за его неосторожности. Хотя бы это радовало.

\- Шантажист, псих из туалета и феерический идиот, - сказал Дэниел, разводя руками. – Ничего не забыл? Можешь добавить к своему списку прозвищ.

Попытка разрядить атмосферу не сработала. Джо, так и не улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- Не думай, что это был конец разговора. Выкинь такое еще раз, и вылетишь отсюда быстрее, чем успеешь сказать "Свобода и правосудие".

Справедливо. Он стиснул зубы и кивнул.

\- А теперь оставь меня в покое и иди спать. Шефу я ничего не скажу.

\- Спасибо, Джо.

Ответа не последовало: тот уже отвернулся к мониторам. Вздохнув, Дэниел поднялся. Когда он был уже в дверях, за его спиной помещение заполнили первые аккорды знакомой песни.

 

_Он шагает по миру от кабинки до кабинки..._

 

Дэниел захлопнул дверь.

 

***

 

Следующие несколько дней Лаура непонимающе морщила лоб каждый раз, когда Джо начинал напевать "Пророка" себе под нос, а Дэниел дергался и краснел. После нескольких дней он привык и даже начал подпевать. Это все было довольно смешно, на самом-то деле.

Он даже отправил ссылку Кэролайн с припиской "Любимая песня в последнее время", и получил от нее подозрительно косящийся смайлик и слова "Ага, это моя любимая песня с десяти лет".

"И я наконец тебя понимаю", набрал Дэниел в ответ.

\- Кажется, моя девушка – фанат "Битлов", - вслух сказал он.

\- "Кажется"? – переспросил Свен.

\- Тебе с ней повезло, - сказала Лаура.

Джо просто фыркнул.

"Ты говорил, она тебе тоже всегда нравилась", мелькнуло на экране.

Дэниел уронил голову на стол.

\- Джо? – сказал он в столешницу. – Пожалуйста, дай мне полный список правил путешественника во времени. Я их над кроватью повешу...

 

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> В следующей серии:
> 
> \- Они идут!  
> Воинственный крик раздался снаружи. Крепче обхватив рукоять меча, брат Сигурд начал молиться.
> 
> \- Хорошие новости, нехакер. У нас чрезвычайная ситуация с викингами.
> 
> \- Добро пожаловать в прошлое. Ну что, мальчики, оттянемся как следует?
> 
> \- Там не будет ничего такого, с чем я не смогу справиться. Это далеко не самая опасная ситуация, в которой я бывал, даже на этой работе.
> 
> – На самом деле Свена мы забрали с корабля викингов. Первое время он думал, что попал в Вальгаллу.
> 
> Оставайтесь на связи для серии 1х03


End file.
